


Sleeping With Roaches

by leviathaneren



Series: Leviathaneren's Rivaere 365 Project [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, Model AU, Modelling, Models, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathaneren/pseuds/leviathaneren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren is a Model, Levi is his manager (and in love with him, but that's beside the point), and it's so obvious it hurts everyone's heart just <em>seeing</em> then together. Sadly, the only ones who can't see it are these two fuckheads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Title used to be I Love You In Those Jeans That Look Like If They Were Painted On, by Fall Out Boy. Now it's from a Panic! At the Disco song uwu
> 
> This can be read as an individual piece or as an alternative to the Band AU on the [Rivaere 365 Project](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3264410) I'm working on.  
> have fun!

“Chin up, Eren! Smile a little more for me- no, not so much, we gotta do this right, sugar! Come on, just one shot and we can all go home for the night,”

Eren rolls his eyes a little, but complies. Levi smiles at him from behind the photographer in a way that Eren feels it’s solely reserved for when he does something right.

“Alright, sugar, please move your leg a little bit- yeah, like that, now rest your weight back onto your arm, just like that, perfect! Now look forward and smirk a little for me, would ya?” The photographer asks yet again, fiddling with her camera a little.

Eren nods, and stays very, very still.

He hears the click from the camera, and feels the flash on his eyes.

“Now, if you could turn your head towards me, just a little bit…”

Eren complies, making eye contact with the camera.

“Move your shoulder down, sugar,” The photographer says. “Put your hand down, please- don’t let your leg fall just yet!- and now, drop that smile, sugar, look at me like you wanna _fuck_ me!” she jokes, and Eren almost laughs. (He can totally see Levi doing it behind her, and that makes Eren want to fuck _him,_ goddamn it).

He keeps still.

He hears the click, feels the flash, and then another, and then the photographer is saying “Well done, sugar! You can rest, now, thank you!” and he _melts._

Quite literally.

He just falls back onto the platform and spreads his arms and legs, trying to get some feeling back into his limbs before he has to move again. He really wants to put a shirt on. Maybe some trousers, too.

“You did good today, kid,” Levi, his manager, says, flicking him on the forehead.

“I always do,” Eren says, smirking at him.

Levi chuckles. “You think whatever you wanna, kiddo.” He says. “Now go put some clothes on. I’ll drive you home.”

Eren smiles at him, and feels a very strong urge to kiss the fuck out of him, but doesn’t- instead he rolls off the thing he was on, and strolls over to the changing rooms.

He can totally feel Levi’s eyes on his ass. he knows that it looks pretty damn good in these Calvin Klein’s.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here u go.

Eren doesn’t like doing shots with women in them.

It’s not because he's an asshole- sure, he is one, but not _that_ kind of asshole, thankfully- but because they are always made to push their naked or barely clothed breasts into his side, or they’re crawling around him, or wrapped around his leg or arm. Eren dislikes that.

So when he’s dismissed for the day, he is the happiest he can be.

He, as always, compliments his fellow model, photographer, and crew, thanks them for their work, and goes to get into more comfortable clothes with Levi on his heels.

Levi rattles off stuff and Eren listens looking at Levi at all times.

“I’ll go speak with the photographer. You gather your stuff, our cab will be here soon,” Levi tells him, and Eren nods with a pleased smile.

As he is walking towards the doors to the studio with his bag in hand, Hitch, the other model, approaches him.

“Is that your boyfriend?” She asks, putting her back against the wall and slipping down slowly until she’s seating.

“What?” Eren asks, utterly confused.

“That guy with the undercut. He your boyfriend?”

Eren blushes and looks away, sitting down beside her (so he doesn’t tower over her).

“No. he’s my manager.”

“Oh,” She says. “Fuck buddy, then?”

Eren chokes on his spit, and turn to look at her. _“What.  Why_ the fuck would you jump to that conclusion?!” he asks, eyes widening.

“He isn’t? Weird. You guys just look so… close, I guess. The look in your eyes when you look at each other gives off a weird feeling. Like love,” she explains, looking at him. She shrugs her shoulders. “I guess I was wrong, though. Sorry.”

Eren stares at her until she sighs and stands, and then he stares at the empty space where she used to be.

“Well, I got to go. Good luck, loverboy,” She says, winking. She also gives Eren her number.

Eren nods, not really paying attention. “You too,” he says, watching as her back retreats and the door closes.

“Hey, kid,” Levi says, snapping his fingers in front of Eren. “We’re going, so get off your ass and stop stating at nothing.”

* * *

Eren blushes every time he glances at Levi, and he can’t really say that Hitch is wrong anymore.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go. it's ridiculous

Levi’s anger is unrequited.

That’s what he tells himself as he watches the puny photographer roam his eyes hungrily over Eren’s body during one of the _Zoé Summer 2016 Collection_ photoshoots.

Levi’s stomach turns at every soft and fleeting and seemingly unconscious touch he makes towards Eren, the model blissfully unaware of it all (secretly wondering about his manager’s bitterness, mainly because he seemed _fine_ this morning). The other models look at Eren with disdain when he ‘accidentally’ flirts back, when he touches the back of the photographer’s hand- even if that’s just how Eren _is,_ as much as Levi (and everyone else) may hate and be made uncomfortable by it.

Levi sulks for a while, hanging around the appetizers table and feeling utterly ridiculous and miserable.

Hanji glances at him knowingly, laughing a little in their head and exchanging knowing looks with Erwin and Mike, who were busy photographing the female and non-binary models respectively.

Eren lies on the make-believe sand on the photo area, looking directly at the camera and lowering his eyelids, bites his lip. Levi wants to throw up, a little, because the photographer’s pants are tented and Levi is _miserable._

Hanji comes over to him after some time and tells him that he looks constipated. Levi answers, “I always am, you shitty asshole. Now go make some more swimsuits or something,” and the conversation is over.

Hanji makes eyes at mike, and Erwin makes eyes at them- a few laughs are given, and Levi feels like the punchline to a joke he really does not wish to hear anytime soon (because most likely already _knows_ it, and knows it by heart).

When Eren is finally done, Levi rushes him to the changing rooms under the excuse of being under a schedule.

The brunet still manages to leave with a number written on a tiny slip of pink paper inside his left pocket and a kind of broken heart (because he was totally flirting back on purpose, he wanted Levi to get jealous and _do_ something, because Eren _knows_ that the fucker he's in love with is _in love with him, too_ , but is too much of a coward to say anything about it. Eren decided to make him go crazy for so. He deserves it).


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short quick and exiting, maybe lmao  
> and no, i definitely did not take those names from a certain comic. not at all

 

Eren’s recently been collaborating for a magazine on a human rights campaign with another five models- another male, two non-binary people, and two females.

The photoshoot consist of them taking pictures with LGBTQA+ flags painted across their naked backs and on their cheeks, as well as posing together in different scenarios, such as kissing, or hugging, or holding hands. Eren models with the other guy, Dave, one of the girls, Rose, and the agender person, Charlie; Dave does with him, the other girl, Ruby, and the genderfluid person, Lilac. All shoots were the same.

At the end of the shoot, Levi was just about ready to leave, but Eren was having quite a fun time with his fellow models- so much so that they even exchanged phone numbers over sandwiches and biscuits. Levi was a little annoyed, maybe, because Eren had put hear eyes emoji after each of their display names, but that was childish and obviously not true.

He was running on his last nerve for today, really, cause he's been talking with some stupid photographer who was very insistent about making a naked photoshoot of Eren for a gay porno magazine, and then he stood in a stuffy room for three hours in a boring conference, and now this, and he really wants to go home and lie down for a while.

But of course they had to be interrupted by Dave when they were finally making their way downstairs.

“Hey, so, uh, Eren, you're a cool guy and stuff, plus you're like, really handsome, so I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to grab some dinner later? With me?” Dave says, stuttering and fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

Eren looks surprised for a second, and then he breaks into a smile.

“Yeah, of course, I’d love to! You should call me sometime tonight or tomorrow so we can see about it, yeah?” he answers, all sweet and charming, and Levi feels rage bubbling up in is stomach at the smile and quirky  _alright!_  Dave gives back.

Levi kind of wants to throw up, kind of wants to kill the kid. Maybe he’ll do both. Yeah, both are good…


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! after so long! (the length of this does NOT matter!)

Armin sighs at the sight of his friends. _Pitiful_ , he thinks. _Painful_. It should probably be ilegal for two people to be this sweetly and overly in love with each other and not realise that the other person is, too.

Erwin seems to agree, if his weird frown as he watches the two interact is anything to go by. His lips are tilted downwards and his eyes crinkle in determination a second later, which makes Armin raise an eyebrow at him over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Armin says, making Erwin turn to him with a slight smirk.

"We have to get those two together somehow," Erwin answers, a smile creeping up into his features. "We should make it a plan. It's painful to watch all the pinkng and helpless attempts at flirting..."

Armin smirks. "Oh yeah?" he asks, already planning potential ways to bully them into some sort of date. "Tel me about them."

Erwin's smile grows so much he has to hide his face on the crook of his elbow; _Let the show begin_ , he thinks.

Eren and Levi won't know what hit them, Erwin is sure. 

Armin agrees. 


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here u go. have fun with your shameless smut.  
> this is turning out to be quite interesting.

Eren looks at Levi, considering, and Levi stares back. It's awkward- cant remember what they'd been saying, before, but Eren's shirtless and his trousers are half undone and Levi _cant stop staring_. 

Then, like a switch being turned on, Erens surges forward and captures Levi's lips in a filthy, bruising kiss, backing him up against the dressing room wall and pining him there. 

Levi keeps up- kisses back immediately, pulls at Eren's hair, wraps his legs around his waist when he has him against the wall. He moans loudly, and their kisses are sloppy, messy, bloody, too- teetch clanking and noses bumping together. As Eren pulls back for air Levi wastes no time to trail his lips down Eren's neck and jaw, suching and biting and making Eren moan deliciously. 

Eren slides his hand up Levi's shirt, scratching, and Levi ruts up against him, groping his ass, and Eren moans, grinding their crotches together.

Levi mumbles nonsense into Eren's mouth as Eren keeps rubbing them together, their moans getting louder and louder as the combination of friction and Eren's hands push him over the edge, and Eren follows. 

They lean against each other after climax- hair mussed and pants ruined, but smiling, laughing lowly and breathing each other's air.

"Oh," Eren says, kissing Levi again, this time sweet and slow. 

"Oh," Levi answers, voice hoarse. 


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy lmao

When they get to Levi's apartment after that one particualr shoot- and after a whole new reminder of it, this time against the wall of his bedroom door- Eren smiles softly at him and removes his clothes, lying down on the bed with a happy sigh. 

"So, you and me, huh?" He asks, humour lacing his words.

Levi smiles. "You and me," he says in response, smiling from the doorway. "Who would've thought?" He says, sighing. 

"Apparently, us," Eren smiles up at him, happiness etched onto every single crevice of his face and body. 

Levi snorts at that, shaking his head and walking over to Eren. "We can discuss this later," he says, "Meanwhile..."

Eren smirks at him, leaning up and planting a cool, hard kiss onto Levi's lips, Levi immediately kissing back. "Come on, big boy," he says. "Let's see what else tol hot."


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny fluff ahead!

Eren is staring at Levi all throughout their next set, and the next, and th next, and Armin really feels bad for his friend. The lovestruck nerd. 

"Hey, lovebirds," he says, approaching Eren and Levi on the break.

"lovebirds? what?" Eren asks, chuckling. "What the hell, Armin," he says, blushing furiously. 

Armin smiles at that, and turns to a very confused Levi. "How're you, Levi?"

Levi clears his throat, smiling low. "Well loved," he says, underlying sarcasm not unnoticed by Armin. 

The blond smirks. "That's good," he says, and turns on his heels."It's been good, guys. keep pining," he says, before leaving for Erwin.  

 

Eren looks at Levi. "You think he knows?" he asks, a little panicked. 

"Nah," comes Levi's answer. "He just thinks he does. I think. Should we tell him?" 

Eren looks over to Erwin and Armin, who are not so subtly looking over at them "Later. We can have some fun with them, meanwhile," he says, giggling.

Levi smiles cheekily. "Can't wait." 


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff!!!

Eren smiles at Armin over his lunch, oblivious to the hits the blond is dropping like hot coals. 

"How was Paris?" Armin asks, smirking. "I hear you and Levi had some fun there!"

"Oh? Oh, yeah! We did!" Eren smiles, recalling something. "The runways were amazing and so were the people. I got to meet so many, it was incredible!" 

Armin smiles slyly, trying to get his point across this stupid thickhead. "Oh? I bet the people were great. Did you meet anyone interesting? Or perhaps someone you... already knew?"

Eren smiles at him crookedly, raising an eyebrow. "Everyone I met was incredible. I still can't believe I was even offered the job, homestly. And also, Armin, how could I meet someome twice?" He giggles, standing. "Anyway, I gotta run. got a set in ten. See you around, though?" Eren asks, earnest and kind. 

Armin smiles back, mentally kicking him on the back again. 

"Yeah!" He says as Eren speeds away, and then his smile suddenly disappears. this kid is truly somethings else, he thinks. too sad he's too dumb to admit his church _es_. Fucking. Idiot. 


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffflufffluff

Eren looks at Levi, contemplating.

they're marathoning some series on Netflix, but Eren's already watched haf of it so he's just sitting around and waiting for reactions from his boyfriend. 

"Do you think we should tell them?" Eren asks finally, tearing his eyes away from Levi when he turns. "Armin and the others, I mean."

Levi hums in consideration, quiet for a few moments. "I'm not sure," He answers finally, looking down. 

"I'll think about it, though," he sYs finally, smiling at Eren that crooked smile of his that always brightens his day. 

 

 

"Wanna pick a side?"

"crosses."

"queens."

"why not both!"

".,..not really."


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Armin are onto something here....

"I don't think it's working, Erwin," Armin says, frowning into his coffee cup during one of their recurring dates (which are NOT actual dates, just get-togethers to plan their friends' dates). "Something feels... off about them. What else do we do?"

Erwin nods at him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "I don't know," He says. "I think that the best approach would be to... Plan a group date and not actually show up, maybe. We are now officially playing with scraps."

"What!? I thought you had up to plan Z, Erwin!"

"Yes," Erwin says, considering his coffee like if it were going to give him all the answers to solve the enigma that is Eren and Levi's relationship. "This is plan X. The others are to either get them under mistletoe or just outright tell them to get their heads out of their asses."

Armin sighs, defeated. "Let's hope this works, then," he says. 

Erwin nods. "Here's to hope," He says, sipping his piping hot coffee and wondering exactly how in the world can these two be so _blind_. 


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> being sick suckssss

"Do you think they're coming?" Levi asks, looking around the cinema, trying to spot either Armin or Erwin. "The movie's almost starting. Where the fuck are they?"

"I dunno," Eren says offhandedly, fiddling with his phone. "But Armin's not answering his phone. I left him a message, anyway."

Levi hums. "Shall we go in? They probably just got held up at work or something," He says, looking at Eren. 

Eren smiles warmly at him, takimg his hand- "Yeah, I'll message Armin and tell him that we're already inside. That way they won't have to look for us if they get here."

"If?" Levi asks, turning towards him with a questioning gaze. 

"Yeah, If. I think Armin mentioned something about an asshole photographer earlier today," Eren answers, holding the door to the sala open for Levi and six others. "I dunno if they'll make it."

Levi smirks up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Better for us, then," he says, and yeah, Eren agrees. 

100%.


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll  
> rewrite everything (chs. 1-13) properly later

Eren slams Levi up against the wall, licking into his mouth messily, clanking their teeth and scratching up and down his skin; Their hips move against each other in sync, though Levi's breathless and completely boneless, moans strained and groans hoarse. His voice is raw, and spent, but he still begs because he can't do anything else to have Eren's blissful (or was it sinful?) hands all over his ass and thighs and dick.

Eren is so caught up in the moment- in biting Levi's neck and pining him against the wall with hhis hips- that he doesn't notice the door opening, a gasp, and if closing again. Neither does Levi- how could he, when Eren has three fingers in Levi's mouth and his jeans half undone?

Meanwhile outside, Armin stands against the outer wall of Eren's dressing room, panting hard and a shit earing grin on his face. 

Oh, Erwin _has_ to hear about this... 


End file.
